monster_and_slashersfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster and Slashers Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to Shayne Cashman's wonderous collection of the most absurd, frightening, crude, grotesque and unnerving monsters ever to appear within the world of film. WARNING: If you don't like spoilers, navigate using the lists below, for the category labeled "Monster" as seen under "Investigate" does indeed contain spoiled characters. The Monsters and Slashers * Freddy Krueger * Dr. Pretorius * Quetzalcoatl * Hoax * The Collecter * Pumpkinhead * Damien Thorn * Issac Chroner * Malachai Boardman * Norman Bates * Max Jenke * Babyface * Shakal * Krug Stillo * Horace Pinker * Mary Lou * The Dutch Businessman * Ya̧nomamö tribe * Reverend Kane * Michael Myers * Captain Redblood * Reno Miller * Malcolm Band * Trackman * Jimmy Bones * Johnny Bartlett * Fuad Ramses * Adam Sorg * Michael MacCleary * Le Tueur * Jeremiah Stone * Wishmaster * Stitches * Ted Radford * Funnyman * Herschell * El Mascarado * Judd * Chucky * Luther Watts * Matt Cordell * Gregory Tudor * Victor Crowley * Evan Rendell * Matilda Dixon * Frank Zito * The Tall Man * Harold Kunker * Ben Willis * Dr. Hannibal Lecter * Dr. Alan Feinstone * Gorgio Orsino * Marty Rantzen * Simon Cartwright * Sammi Curr * Eddie Swenson * Jeff Stinson * Lubdan the Leprechaun * Belial Bradley * Candyman * Madman Marz * Jason Voorhees * Cropsy * Helena Markos * Jigsaw * Mountain Twins * Patrick * Lucas Carlyle * Angela Franklin * Dargent Peytraud * Jack Frost * Santa Claus * Gingerdead Man * Charlie Forsythe * Yeti * Pharoah Kah-to-Bey * Frankenstien's Monster * Kharis * Mocata * Anna Franklyn * Rasputin * The Phantom * The Gorgon * Rumplestiltskin * Rawhead Rex * Torok the Troll * David Lincoln * Gurdy the Clown * Pazuzu * Pennywise the Dancing Clown * Creeper * Ghostface * Big Ben * Gozer * Ghoulies * Dolls * Killjoy * Davis Monster * Totems Neon Maniacs * Slasher * Ape * Decapitator * Archer * Axe * Hangman * Juice * Samurai * Scavenger * Soldier * Doc * Biker * Mohawk Two Thousand Maniacs! * Mayor Buckman * Rufus Tate * Lester MacDonald The Gruesome Twosome * Rodney Pringle * Ms. Pringle Terror Toons * Doctor Carnage * Max Assassin Motel Hell * Farmer Vincent Smith * Ida Smith The Human Centipede * Dr. Josef Heiter * Martin Lomax Silent Night, Deadly Night * Billy Chapman * Ricky Caldwell * Pino Petto The Firefly Family * Dr. Satan * Otis B. Driftwood * Captain Spaulding * Tiny Firefly * Mother Firefly * Baby Firefly * Earl Firefly The Jupiter Clan * Pluto * Papa Jupiter * Mars Andre Toulon's Puppets * Blade the Puppet * Tunneler the Puppet * Pinhead the Puppet * Miss Leech the Puppet * Jester the Puppet * Six Shooter the Puppet * Decapitron the Puppet * Torch the Puppet The Demonic Toys * Baby Oopsie Daisy * Jack Attack * Grizzly Teddy * Mr. Static * Zomboid * Divoletto The Cenobites * Pinhead * Chatterer * Female Cenobite * Butterball The Sawyer/ Hewitt Family * Choptop Sawyer * Drayton Sawyer * Nubbins Sawyer * Leatherface Killer Klowns From Outer Space * Klownzilla * Jumbo * Fatso * Shorty * Rudy * Spikey * Bibbo * Chubby * Talls * Slim Vampires * David * Dwight Renfield * Jerry Dandridge * Mr. Barlow * Blacula * Jan Valek * Dracula * Katrina * Lady Sylvia Marsh * Count Yorga * Sardu * Radu Werewolves * Reverend Lester Lowe * Eddie Quist * Leon * Waldemar Daninsky Zombies & Their Makers * Dr. Herbert West * Standartenführer Herzog * C.H.U.D.s * Romero's Zombies * Tarman * Big Daddy Animals * Piranhas * Grizzly * Cujo * Anaconda * Shakma Aliens * Predator * Xenomorph * Lord Crumb * Critters Spoilers * Pamela Voorhees * Harry Warden * Toby D'Amato * Dr. Decker * The Prowler * The Dean * Bill Roberts * Paul Andrews * Roy Burns * Patti O'Conner * The Breather * Alex Hammond Heroes * Det. Sean McKinney * Dr. Samuel Loomis * Ash Williams * Edger Frog * Tommy Jarvis * Jack Crow * Lt. "Lefty" Enright * Father Lankester Merrin * Dutch * Maggie Burroughs * Peter Washington * Jennifer Corvino * Dr. Peter Venkman * Dr. Raymond Stantz * Dr. Egon Spengler * Winston Zeddmore * Dollman * Toxic Avenger * Stan Helsing * Latest activity Horror Mafia.png Jack Crow.jpg Lefty.jpg Dr. Samuel Loomis.jpg Sean McKinney.jpg Mr. Barlow.jpg Johnny Bartlett.jpg Reverend Henry Kane.jpg Blade.jpg Baby Oopsie Daisy.jpg Rawhead Rex.jpg Santa.jpg Rumplestiltskin.jpg Jack Frost.jpg The Gorgon.jpg The Reptile.jpg Rasputin.jpg The Phantom of the Opera.jpg Mocata.jpg Werewolf.jpg Dracula.jpg Kharis.jpg Frankenstien.jpg The Mummy.jpg Yeti.jpg Jan Valek.jpg Gingerdead man.jpg Charlie Forsythe.jpg Nubbins Sawyer.jpg The Cook.jpg Choptop.jpg The Howling.jpg Predator.jpg Fisherman.jpg Tooth Fairy.jpg Victor Crowley.jpg Dead Snow.jpg Wrestlemaniac.jpg Ted Radford.jpg Le Tueur.jpg Voodoo Priest.jpg Mountain twin.jpg Mountain twin 2.jpg Billy Caldwell.jpg Cropsy.jpg Madman Marz.jpg Belial.jpg Category:Browse